


Nessuno lo aveva ammesso mai

by Mikirise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SoulMate: La prima volta che la tua Anima Gemella ti tocca, ti lascia un marchio sulla pelle, nel punto in cui ti ha toccato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nessuno lo aveva ammesso mai

**Fandom** : Supernatural

**Canon**!verse

**Coppia** :  Destiel

 

 

 

 

 

_**SoulMate**_ : _La prima volta che la tua Anima Gemella ti tocca, ti lascia un marchio sulla pelle, nel punto in cui ti ha toccato._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

È da dire che loro sono una cosa a parte. 

 

Nessuno dei due si è mai preoccupato di marchi, parole, canzoni al di fuori dal rock classico, o qualsiasi cosa che chiunque altro considererebbe normale. Beh, sì. Dean non si è mai preoccupato apertamente di voler avere una vita normale. Ma anche Sam, da ragazzino grassottello di dodici anni, è diventato uno di quelli che a certe cose non ci crede. Tipo gli unicorni e Babbo Natale -a proposito, grazie Dean. 

 

La vita normale è scaduta, ormai. Ha avuto tre anni di vita normale. È andato tutto a rotoli. Ops. 

 

E, comunque, che persona al mondo desidererebbe incontrare la propria Anima Gemella per trascinarla nella loro vita da cacciatori? Roba che Sam un vaffanculo bello alto e chiaro, accompagnata da calci là dove non batte il sole glieli avrebbe tirati. Avanti, indietro e pure di lato. Roba così, insomma. Tutto ciò se la storia del marchio è vera, perché, sorpresa!, ha incontrato quei Cupido -amorini, o cherubini non incontinenti, come pretendeva di puntualizzare Castiel-, e la storia del marchio gli sembra assurda, incompatibile con la visione abbastanza cinica raccontata a pappardella dalla Radio degli Angeli. Far incrociare linee di sangue solo se fanno parte di un certo disegno e che gli altri facciano, più o meno, quello che cazzo pare a loro? Carino. Però che non lo dicano in giro: tutte le volte che lo fanno, muore un cucciolo di cane.

 

E poi, questa storia delle Anime Gemelle... l'ha un po' spaventato la storia che le Anime Gemelle dividano un solo Paradiso. Perché lui e Dean hanno il Paradiso in comune, -the Wincherter Paradise- per quello che ricorda. E questo che vuol dire? Che sono Anime Gemelle? Non per cattiveria, ma la cosa gli è sempre sembrata un po' triste -in più, sembra che tutti i suoi più bei ricordi coincidano con i peggiori ricordi di Dean. Sam non vuole passare l'eternità a litigare perché ha avuto un cane. No, davvero.

 

Sam è anche consapevole che lui e Dean hanno un rapporto che può essere mal interpretato. Okay. Non tutti capiscono che sono fratelli e, oh, no, ti prego no. E forse è vero che soffrono di co-dipendenza. Cioè sa perfettamente che salvarsi in continuazione la vita, cercare di parlarsi il più sinceramente possibile e poi finire mentendosi a vicenda per proteggersi, a vicenda, sì, non è esattamente il normale e sano rapporto fraterno che le persone immaginano. Ma è così che riescono ad andare avanti. In fondo, per quasi tutta la loro vita l'unica cosa sicura e stabile erano loro. Il loro rapporto. Il loro essere una famiglia. Questo. E forse gli angeli questa cosa la capiscono solo a metà e hanno cercato l'espressione non-enochiana più vicina alla natura del loro rapporto. 

 

Ma hanno leggermente sbagliato. 

 

Sam chiude il suo portatile e fa quello che fa di solito mentre pensa. Ha imparato che guardarsi intorno, vedere quella vita apparentemente domestica nel Bunker, un po' lo calma. Lo fa stare meglio, sì. E ama guardare. Quella sarebbe la sua vita normale non andata a male. E anche la sua telenovela preferita -per questo non deve vedere Corazon Caliente e quel cavolo di Ricardo gli sta un po' sul cazzo. 

 

Sam ha già la sua telenovela e, che cazzo, Chuck doveva scrivere di quello che vede, invece di... scomparire? Scomparire, sì. Perché magari ha fatto finta di non sapere un bel niente del loro fandom, delle ragazzine che shippano e cose così, ma ne sa più di quanto mai ammetterà. E non perdonerà mai Chuck per essere scomparso prima della morte di Castiel e i Leviatani, prima del Purgatorio e prima della Grande Caduta. Sarebbe stato bellissimo vedere le reazioni delle Destiel Shipper. E lui ha sempre voluto giocarci un po' su. Poco poco. Mai tanto. 

 

"No, Cas." Dean scuote la testa, toglie il cellulare dalle mani dell'angelo -Castiel dal tanto stare con loro è diventato come loro: rompipalle, un po' melodrammatico, ansioso peggio di una mamma col ciclo e il fatto che sappia come usare internet fa ancora strano a Sam. "Terra Nostra non è solo una storia d'amore. È una storia di lotta per la sopravvivenza. Della ricerca della verità. E se ti perdi un pezzo non ci capisci niente per le prossime tre puntate." Dean sembra abbastanza sicuro delle sue parole. Arriccia le labbra in un broncio, puntando col telecomando prima Castiel e poi lo schermo della televisione. "Come quella volta con Doctor Sexy."

 

L'angelo non sembra molto sicuro delle parole di Dean. Lo guarda ed inclina la testa, perché di solito è questo quello che fa. Anche con tutta quella cultura pop nella testa e il fatto di aver apprezzato un sandwich assomiglia ad un bambino che non capisce le cose più elementari del mondo. Come il fatto che, se vuole, Terra Nostra lo può anche non vedere. O forse lo sa e lo continua a guardare solo perché gli piace passare il suo tempo con Dean. Oh. Beh, anche questo è abbastanza infantile. Forse un po' tenero, ma anche infantile. 

 

Continua a non dire niente. Si gira verso la televisione e deve ancora capire quando deve sobbalzare, quando scuotere la testa e quando fare domande. Certo, non è normale chiamare l'attenzione di Dean perché "è tornato il marito fedifrago e suo figlio-non-figlio ha detto papà." Cioè... che? 

 

Sam sorride soltanto. 

 

Sapete qual è la cosa (neutra) di vivere in un mondo in cui tutti credono nelle Anime Gemelle? Che ad un certo punto potresti iniziare a crederci anche tu. Magari non per se stesso. Sam non crede che un giorno, magari andando a caccia, rincorrendo un vampiro, o un licantropo, si possa incontrare con una persona che per caso lo tocca e sbem! Un marchio sulla sua spalla. Cioè. Per lui non ci crede più e si è arreso alla possibilità di vivere da Terzo Incomodo per tutta la sua vita. Eh, sì, terzo incomodo, perché, per Dean, Sam crede ancora nell'Anima Gemella. 

 

Castiel si gira verso Dean e, ancora con le sopracciglia aggrottate, ancora con gli occhi ridotti due fessure piccole piccole, chiede: "È un momento toccante?"

 

No. Cioè, che Matteo e Francesca stiano insieme no. Non è toccante e probabilmente nemmeno troppo giusto. Per la cronaca, a Sam sta sul cazzo anche lui, Matteo. Dean però dice di sì e indica con l'indice dondolante la televisione. Non parla neanche. 

 

Le telenovelas girano tutte intorno allo stesso punto, così come il Doctor Sexy MD: il Marchio. Normalmente le cose vanno così. Una ragazza abbastanza semplice va nella grande città, o, dopo aver finito gli studi, entra come specializzando in un ospedale in cui tutti sono stati con tutti. Per varie situazioni, di cui non si sa bene la ragione, questa ragazza si ritrova un bello e dannato e tiè, che culo, si ritrova ad essere la sua Anima Gemella. E poi per un po' si odiano. E poi quando decidono di stare insieme ci sono problemi problemi problemi. Si lasciano. Poi si mettono insieme. Poi si lasciano e si mettono insieme. Roba da gente malata. Ma a Dean piace quindi, boh. 

 

La verità è che, Sam ha capito, il rapporto tra Anime Gemelle è un po' diverso. E nessuno di loro lo ha ammesso, ma è una verità mondialmente accettata da chiunque conosca Dean abbastanza bene. Charlie gli ha passato un paio di fanfiction e Kevin giocava un po' sulla storia delle sue profezie e... ma non è questo il punto! (Anche se l'headcanon è stato accettato. Anche dalle Destiel Shipper. Dio le benedica.)

 

Sam deve ammettere di averlo pensato anche prima. Un piccolo sorriso di quando aveva recuperato le sue memorie da Sam Senzanima, ("Cos'è? Lui ti piace di più?" "Io e Dean abbiamo un legame molto più profondo.") ma le piccole soddisfazioni se le era guadagnato anche con l'anima dai. A volte Castiel sembra una cazzo di donna che si è lamentata con sua mamma del marito. Il che è carino, finché non picchia Dean fino a ridurlo ad uno straccio ("Io mi sono ribellato, per te!") ma okay. Sam spera che dopo quegli episodi vogliano parlare dei loro sentimenti con lui. Non lo fanno mai, eh. Ma la speranza è l'ultima a morire.

 

Per quel che lo riguarda, oh, quella mano che sta proprio sulla spalla di suo fratello, possono dire quello che vogliono, non cambierà idea. Possono dire che è l'energia celeste, la purezza dell'anima di Castiel prima di conoscerli, per quel che lo riguarda può anche essere il risultato di un Dio che vuole fare il simpaticone o di uno scherzo di Gabriel. Ma non cambierà idea. Neanche quando altri marchi hanno preso il controllo di suo fratello, neanche quando tutti mentiranno, o si tradiranno. 

 

"Ma se non è suo figlio, perché lo vuole crescere come se fosse suo figlio?"

 

"Perché è così che si diventa Presidenti."

 

Castiel aggrotta un po' le sopracciglia, poi torna a guardare la telenovela. 

 

Quella mano sulla spalla di Dean è la prova che quei due sono Anime Gemelle. Solo, chissà dove si trova il marchio lasciato da Dean. (Secondo Charlie si trova marchiato nell'anima dell'angelo. È sempre stata romantica, Charlie.)

 

Prima o poi, comunque, si verrà a sapere, no?


End file.
